A push-button switch device for a vehicle in which a switch that changes switching mode in response to a pushing operation of a push-button is housed in and fixed to the interior of a case while ensuring waterproofness, the case being formed from an upper case fixed to a back door of the vehicle and a lower case mounted on the upper case is known from Patent Document 1.